finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Disc of Cauthess
Disc of Cauthess is a meteorite impact site in the Duscae region in Final Fantasy XV. It has glowing crystal formations in the middle. The energy from the still-active crystals is used by the EXINERIS Industries power company in Lestallum to provide the entire region with electricity, although they are said to use smaller shards that were scattered around the region, rather than the crystal in the Disc of Cauthess. The region's topography is dominated by the impact site, and the crystal still exudes heat, people describing it as "being on fire". It glows blue and is the most prominent landmark in the region. It is known as The Meteor of the Six or the Astral shard. The Astral Titan is said to reside in the Disc, holding up the meteorite, which is said to have fallen during the "age of the gods". The valley has numerous smaller craters around the Disc of Cauthess. Visiting the Disc comprises Chapter 4. Almanac North of the crater, along the road that leads to the Disc of Cauthess, under some scaffolding. :Circular crater created when the Meteor crash-landed into the middle of the Mencemoor in the age of the gods. The impact shattered the earth, leaving a bowl-like basin that inspired the site's nickname. :The asteroid never hit the ground, however, as it was intercepted by the Archaean, who now slumbers with the rock upon his back. The round pits that pepper the Duscaen landscape are said to have been formed by bits of the Meteor that splintered off upon impact. One such meteorshard now serves as the primary energy source of the power plant in Lestallum, which converts the heat from the fragments into electricity. :The people of Duscae have a particular reverence for Titan—not only for shielding them from the Meteor, but for indirectly providing them with the energy that supports their lives as well. To this day, devout disciples still flock to the Disc, braving the treacherous terrain in order to pay homage to their patron saint. Story Titan the Archaean is an Astral god said to have caught the meteorite that fell to Eos and to still be holding up its active remains at the center of the impact site. This tale has become a legend, and the tremors that sometimes emanate from the Disc are said to be Titan snoring. At some point, the Tomb of the Mystic ended up at the precipice in front of Titan's slumbering ground. The About the Kings of Yore document in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades posits that royal tombs were erected as a memorial to the king or queen who claimed that land in the name of Lucis, but it is unknown if the Cauthess was the original place for the Mystic's Tomb as it only has the coffin without the dome. Though millennia have passed, the meteorite still radiates heat. It is said the meteorite broke into pieces when it was caught by Titan. EXINERIS Industries in Lestallum converts heat from the meteorite fragments into electricity, and thus many have a favorable view of it. The meteorite is visible as giant spires in the Disc of Cauthess that the glow at night. The craters and ponds in the Duscae region are believed to have been made when the meteorite fell. When Prince Noctis is heading for Lestallum after the Crown City is invaded by Niflheim, he has a chance of visiting the Disc of Cauthess. The party finds the site closed off by the imperials, although they cannot fathom the reason. Once in Lestallum Noctis experiences visions of the Disc accompanied by searing headaches, and the Disc shakes sending tremors throughout the region. Deducting it to be call from Titan as per legends that the Astrals forge covenants with the kings of Lucis, Noctis wants to head there. Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia, promises to open the way to the Disc through the imperial barricades. Although Noctis is skeptical he follows Ardyn there, at first unaware he is the chancellor of the enemy empire. Ardyn opens the imperial gates to let Noctis's party into the Disc of Cauthess, but will not accompany them. Noctis comes face-to-face with the Archaean who rises from underneath the glowing meteorite. Noctis cannot understand what Titan wants until he has a vision of Lady Lunafreya communing with the Astral, realizing that she wants to rouse the Six to help Noctis's cause. Titan's awakening sends tremors in the region and Noctis and his Shield Gladiolus are separated from the rest of the party as they fall into the pit under the meteorite that is burning hot. Noctis and Gladiolus make their way to Titan through the burning rock. Gladiolus protects Noctis but grows frustrated, asking the latter to reaffirm his conviction to be the king of Lucis. Niflheim forces arrive to the site and attack Titan, and Noctis and his party are caught in the crossfire. Titan engages Noctis who must parry the giant's attacks until his friends arrive to blast Titan's arm off with blizzard spells. Forging a covenant with Noctis, Titan and the meteorite disappear from the Disc. Noctis's party is given safe passage out of the crumbling crater by an imperial assault craft on Ardyn's orders. Though unsure why Ardyn, an enemy official, is helping him, Noctis takes the offer, but during the chaos the party loses their car, the Regalia. News spread that the tremors at the Disc of Cauthess have died down, but that Titan and the Meteor has disappeared. Many worry for what the awakening of the Astrals means for the world. EXINERIS assures this does not affect their capacity to supply power, while Niflheim publicizes a version of the events where they saved the area from disaster by quelling the raging giant. Due to unstable terrain, investigations of the former Meteor site are stalled. Items *Hi-Elixir *Sharp Tail Feathers *Mega Phoenix *Megalixir *Mega Potion *Blade of the Mystic *Mark of the Archaean Enemies *MA-X Maniple (Pilgrimage quest) *Dynoaevis *Titan (boss) *Imperial Spearman (appear only during Titan boss battle) A much stronger version of the Bloodhorn that was fought as the game's first boss can be encountered as a normal enemy outside the Disc of Cauthess blockade. Quests Pilgrimage After the party arrives in Duscae region in Chapter 3 Ignis suggests they visit the Disc of Cauthess on their way to Lestallum. Approaching the closed gate completes the quest, but the party finds imperials waiting for them, including MA-X Maniple. Photo Op: Disc Photo-Op-Disc-Map-FFXV.png Photo-Op-Disc-Spot-FFXV.png Photo-Op-Disc-FFXV.png The Perfect Landscape After Iris Amicitia has shown Noctis around Lestallum, the latter can talk to Vyv Dorden to receive a quest. The player must head for one of two locations for a photo: the north of the Disc of Cauthess, and by the chocobo racing courses near Wiz Chocobo Post. Talking to Vyv after yields 1,000 EXP and 5,000 gil. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Disc-of-Cauthess-Artwork-FFXV.png|Concept art. Nilfheim-troops-approach-Titan-FFXV.png|Concept art of the Niflheim forces approaching the Disc of Cauthess. Disc-of-Cauthess-View-FFXV.png Party-Photo-Disc-of-Cauthess-FFXV.png Disc-of-Cauthess-Road-FFXV.png Tomb-of-the-Mystic-FFXV.png|Tomb of the Mystic. Disc-of-Cauthess-Inside-FFXV.png Disc-of-Cauthess-Magitek-Engines-Arrive-FFXV.png Magitek-Troops-Disc-of-Cauthess-FFXV.png Party-Disc-of-Cauthess-FFXV.png Imperials-Confiscate-Regalia-FFXV.png FFXV Party Battle.png|Key art of the battle at the Disc of Cauthess. Disc-of-Cauthess-Regalia-TypeF-FFXV.png|The Cauthess empty after Titan's disappearance. References pt-br:Disco de Cauthess ru:Каутесский Диск Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV